Wolves on the Road
by Kawaii Baka Neko
Summary: AU, big time -- crappy title i know but oh well....The wolves and Cheza go on a raod trip across the US of A. Why? Because i was stuck in a car for 18 hours and this is what happened. plz R
1. Plans

Chapter one: Plans

This is AU because I have placed the Gang in Our time and in the United States.

KBN- Hello all! My computer decided it liked me again and so I can write fics, YAY!!!

Sky- I'm surprised people read your fics anyway.

KBN-Shut up!! Anyway sorry I haven't written in a while but my hard drive crashed so I had to get a new one. Then I went away for a while and wasn't able to post anythingsigh and those who have read my other fic, No Cow Juice, the next chapter will be up soon. If you haven't read it yet well.....pulls out a disk with a spiral on it and spins it around you shall read No Cow Juice. You will read it or Ren will harm you with Diet Coke...

Sky- It's not working you know.

KBN- . must...read..

Sky- Damn, she did it again. Okay before she snaps out of it lets do the disclaimer. Kawaii Baka Neko does not own Wolf's Rain or its characters. If she did, things would be weirder than they are in this fic. Enjoy.

Hour 1 (1pm)

Cheza and the wolves were sitting around one day completely bored. Hige amused himself for about 45 minutes by trying to get Kiba away from Cheza and the others, but to no avail. He decided to give up for the time being. Toboe suggested that they take a road trip somewhere.

"That's a great idea Tob!" said Blue jumping from her seat on the floor and running to her room.

"Well if it's such a great idea, girly, why are you going to your room?" Tsume asked not really liking the idea of being cramped in a car with _Them._

"I'm packing you dumb-ass" she retorted

"Hmph," he slumps into his chair.

Hige decides it maybe a good time to try and get Kiba away again.

"Hey Kiba-"

"No."

"But I-"

"I said no."

"But I haven't asked you anything yet." Hige whined getting annoyed by Kiba's quick responses.

"I know what you want and no. I will not go with you to-" but sadly Hige cut him off, not wanting the others to know what he has been asking Kiba to do for almost an hour.

"That's not what I was going to ask. Thank you."

"Well what do you want then?"

"Well...,"That being the question he was going to ask he thought for a moment trying to come up with another question. "Can I sit next to you in the car?" He asked hopefully.

Kiba's right eye twitched when Hige finished his question. That's all he needed, Hige sitting next to him in a small space, trying to feel him up. "Umm.......No. _If _we go I'll sit next to Cheza."

Hige's eyes got big and watery, not the puppy-dog look. That doesn't work on Kiba, Hige found. So he has resorted to using the I-Am-A-Sad-Chibi look, and it works....sometimes.

Trying to protect Hige, for it seemed Kiba was ready to hit him, Toboe piped up in the conversation. "So where are we going to go? Tsume any ideas?"

Tsume looked at him. 'Why is he asking me? What is he up to?' he thought. He has been really paranoid lately, no one knows why, not even Tsume knows why Tsume was so paranoid. "I don't know. It was your idea to go somewhere so you decide."

"OK, well why not-"

"Wisconsin!!"

Everyone stared at the one who had spoken. Blue, had poked her head out of her room, and although she was for the idea, she had to know "Um...can I ask why Cheza?"

"Yes you may. "

".........Um......Why?"

"Cows." (A/N: Do you see a trend with my fics?)

"Cows?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Hai. This one likes cows."

"Good enough reason for me!!!" Blue Exclaimed. "OK! Everyone go pack your bags. Put various outfits in them....it can be 85 one day and 50 the next. Hurry!!"

"Hey Blue, how long is the trip gonna be?"

"Close to 20 hours up and 20 back.Not counting the number of days we are staying up there. Why Hige?"

"Just wondering"

And so everyone went to their rooms and began to pack. Some(Toboe, Cheza and Blue) more excited than others. (Tsume and Kiba). Hige was another story all together... 'I get to sit next to Kiba for 20 hours, and there's nothing he can do about it....But that is a long time to be in a car with Tsume....'

No Characters were harmed(Physically) in the making of this fanfic. Kawaii Baka Neko is not responsible for any mental problems the characters have.

Sky-Cows?

KBN- Yeah cows....I would have said cheese, but then I remembered that Cheza doesn't eat

Sky-But COWS??? I mean come on woman; you could have said something cute and fuzzy like a Ground Hog!!

KBN- But they are in Ohio, and they bite. I dun wanna handle any animal that bites.

Sky- Whatever. I give up.

KBN- YES!!! Obey your Master!!!

Sky- You're not a master!

KBN-Am so!

Sky-Of what?

KBN- Reiki, and I have the papers to prove it!!! So HA!

Sky- -- I give up....I just can't do this anymore. Readers please review.


	2. But i wanna

KBN: I changed my name! Mwhahaha!!! Oh and if you were wondering the gang is going from Maryland to Wisconsin. Oh and if you haven't figured it out by now everyone is OOC....sorry about that I wasn't that familiar with the characters when I wrote this

Sky: 

KBN: Yeah I have had a lot of problem lately so sorry about the lack of writing....and look more neat stuff For those who read No Cow Juice  chapter 4 will be up soon...once I retrieve it and upload it... ;;

Sky: It'll be a while.

KBN: . . stabs sky with a Spork

------------------------------Chapter 2: But I wanna!---------------------------

Okay so everyone is packed and has put their stuff in the back of a mini-van. Now is the difficult part of the journey.....deciding who sits where and who's driving.

1:30 pm (AN: yes they are starting that late)

"Okay, who wants to sit where?" Blue asked. She seems to have taken it upon herself to direct the others, seeing as she was the driver. Although no one else knew this.

Tsume didn't say anything. He didn't care where he sat....that is until he heard the first request.

"I wanna sit next to Tsume," Toboe said a little shyly. Not wanting the others to think anything weird. You know something like, he secretly like-likes Tsume but doesn't want to tell him because he likes being able to walk....you know, the normal weird stuff

But he was completely wrong of course because for Hige this means he now has a better chance at sitting next to Kiba; and for Kiba this means that's one less person to protect him from Hige. Poor, poor Kiba....he has so much to worry about.

"I want to sit next to Cheza."

":-( But I wanted to sit next to you Kiba!" Hige whined.

" .O NO!!"

"I'm driving....." It took a while but Tsume decided it may not be safe to sit next to the runt, so he wanted to drive.

"No, I'm driving." Blue responded...quite defensively.

"But I'm older, I should-"

"I don't care!! I said I'm driving and that's that!"

"but-"

"Damn it! It's my time of the month and unless you want to be my PMS target I suggest that you give this up and let me drive." Needless to say Tsume gave up the only hope he had of staying away from the runt. Everyone (accept Cheza) were silent and scared, Blue was pleased by the reaction she got from her outburst.

"pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaassse!" Hige is now on his knees with his arms wrapped around Kiba's leg, "I just wanna sit next to you! I'll be good, promise!"

"No! I'm sitting with Cheza! Right Chez? "

"This does not mind sitting with Blue " Kiba hits himself in the head at this point...

Blue stood on top of an old cardboard box and cleared her throat, for the most part they listened...Hige was whimpering. "We will draw straws to determine seating!!! Shortest straws sit in the back and so forth."

"This one does not know how to draw such pretty pictures"

The cardboard box gives under blues weight and she falls on her face, as does everyone else.

Okay so after about 10 minutes of drawing straws and another 10 to force some people in the van, the gang was on the road. The seating arrangements were good for some and not so good for others...

The vary back seat ï  Tsume and Kiba

The middle seat ï  Hige and Toboe

The front ï  Blue (she's driving, duh) and Cheza.

So they are going down the highway, going through Pittsburg at this point. It's a nice day so the windows are open (or down depending on where you are sitting) Blue has the radio on and is blaring her favorite music genre............IRISH!!!

"..._.Even if you saw it yourself you wouldn't believe it._

_I wouldn't trust a person like me if I were you, _

_Sure I wasn't but I swear I have an alibi _

_I heard it from a man who knows a feller says it's true..."_

Cheza and Blue are both signing along and dancing (kinda) and are rather enjoying them selves...the guys on the other hand......

"Make it stop, please!!!" Hige moaned trying to drown out the hideous music.

'I dunno Hige, it's pretty good after you get used to it," Toboe said, barely heard over the music, if they were normal humans that is, but with them being wolves and all it wasn't hard for them to hear him.

"That's the spirit Tob!!" Blue called over her shoulder just as they got out of Pittsburg

Hige snorted, "You're such a suck –up runt." Toboe shrinks down in his seat, embarrassed, and he begins reading _The Sight_

Tsume hits Hige in the head with a spiral notebook that was in the back seat with him. "Ow!! Damn it!! What the hell was that for??"

"What?" Tsume and Kiba said in unison.

"Tsume hit me!!" Hige whined

"No I didn't," he says as innocently as possible while hiding the evidence. "You did so!! You saw him Kiba!"

"He didn't do anything...." Kiba said defending the other possible Dragga (comes from the book _The Sight_ it means Alpha male)

Hige turns in his seat and faces forward once again, the girls seeming not to notice the argument going on in the back. "Damn Dragga's always sticking together..." he mumbled. Toboe giggling softly beside him and the other two grinning to themselves and looking out of their own respective windows.

------------------------------ End Chapter 2 ------------------------

_"....Even if you saw it yourself you wouldn't believe it._

_I wouldn't trust a person like me if I were you, _

_Sure I wasn't but I swear I have an alibi _

_I heard it from a man who knows a feller says it's true..."_

This is part of a song called Johnny Tarr by an Irish band called Gaelic Storm.

_The Sight_ is a book by David Clement-Davies, it's very interesting. If you want the summary e-mail me and I'll give it to you, so as you dun waste time looking for it if it doesn't interest you....

Sky: why have you started to do that?

KBN: Do what?

Sky: The "----" thing

KBN: Oh! That...because I'm bored. Is that okay with you?

Sky: No....

KBN: Too bad it stays.....R&R


End file.
